


Panic And A Ring

by LillySteam44



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's overly worried on graduation day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic And A Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not responsible for this fluff. I blame Tumblr AA head canon blogs. They drive me to think about this sort of thing all the damn time.

Shane swallowed and looked in the mirror again. "I must be absolutely insane," he whispered to himself. "She deserves better than me. She deserves the world and I can't give her that." He looked down at the ring box in his hand, and shoved it into his jacket pocket. "Oh God I can't do this. I can't do this at all." A knock on the door of what had been his dorm room before today pulled him out of his panicked thoughts. 

"Shane?" Jirard poked his head in. "You okay?"

Shane looked up at his friend, his panic still growing. "Jirard I can't do this! Hana deserves better than me! I can't give her the world, or a fancy house or nice cars, and she knows it and that's why she's been with her dad for hours longer than she said she would be and-" His tirade was cut off by Jirard's hand over his mouth.

"Please, quit beating yourself up about this. You have a future, a whole future with her. You’re going to university together. You love her, and are the little bit of reality she needs when she’s doubting herself. Hana knows this. She's been with her dad longer than expected because she hasn’t seen him much in the last two years, while she’d spent all of her spare time at Asagao with you. So calm down. You're going to be fine." Jirard removed his hand from Shane's mouth and sat next to him on the bed, placing a comforting hand on Shane's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"If you say so," Shane said, still looking vaguely sick. The crack of Bluebell’s front door sounded from downstairs and Shane jumped up at the sound of her voice carrying through the thin walls. He was nearly to the door, leaving Jirard still sitting on the bed before he froze. "Oh fuck, that's her."

A gently knock came from the door, Shane’s hand hovering over the shiny, crystalline door knob. Her voice called from the hallway "Shane? Where are you?"

"Good luck," Jirard said with a bright grin.

“Good luck, he says,” Shane scoffed to himself, before forcing himself to open the dorm room door. He smiled, a nervous, twitchy smile, and pulled the door open. “Hello Hana.”

“Hi Shane, sorry I took so long,” she said, in her soft, sweet voice. “Oh, hi Jirard. I’m so glad you came back for our graduation.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for anything,” Jirard told her. “I gotta get going, though. I said I’d meet PBG and Jon.”

Hana stepped aside to let him pass, and Shane became very acutely aware they were alone. He wrapped his hand around the ring box in his pocket, both wanting to bring it out, and say the words, and not wanting to put himself out there, to risk her saying no. This might be the only chance they got for a while, with the string of graduation parties and family celebrations.  


“Maybe we should get going too,” Hana said, starting to turn towards the door. “We’ve got-”

“Wait, Hana,” Shane said, grabbing her wrist to keep her from leaving, and then he panicked again. It was no or never. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, ring box still settled in the fabric, and took her hands. “I-I love you.” He paused, looking for the right words, and she looked at him curiously, and waited patiently. It took him a moment before he could continue. “When we met two years ago, when you came to Asagao, I never thought I’d get passed some of the things I’ve been through. I’m so glad I met you, and I don’t want to be apart from you.”

Hana’s cheeks turned slightly pink, and she gave a slightly nervous laugh. “We’re going to the same university,” she said. “We won’t need to-”

“No, I mean,” Shane paused again, and took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket, still holding her hands with the other, and brought out the ring box. Hana’s blush turned from pink to a deep shade of red as she gasped, finally understanding his point. “I don’t ever want to be apart.” He brought himself on one knee, and opened the ring box to show her a pale pink diamond, set in a band of rose gold flowers. “Hana, please, marry me.”

“Yes, Shane! Yes, I’ll marry you,” Hana replied at once. Shane slid the ring on her finger, and rose to kiss her. He held Hana close, for as long as she’d let him. She deserved so much better than him, but he’d work hard to one day give her the world.


End file.
